Raining Blood
by Hailzthewakawaka
Summary: Hailz and the others are on a journey to give the key of world destruction of weather to a man who is the only one who could control it. Villains and other dangerous things are in their way to steal it. Will it fall under the wrong hands or will the tree friends get it to Mackenzie? No longer accepting OCs on Hiatus
1. Introduction

I know i have alot to update DX But I had a idea I want to put up! ACCEPT IT! ENJOY ;D

* * *

It was just a normal day in Happy Tree Town. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, the deaths were becoming more painful to look at then before.

It. Was. Perfect.

A young 12 year old female purple rabbit was yawing while taking the mail out of the mailbox. She's currently wearing a light purple silky dress with a black fluffy robe on her. She has purple rabbit slippers on. Coincidence, ain't it?

She turned towards her home and looked through her mail as she opened her door and closed it behind her.

"Junk, Junk, Junk," Hailz muttered to no one particularly as she threw the mail away, "advertisement, Junk, letter from aunt, Junk-"

She stopped and dug through the trash can for the letter. She pulled it out and quickly opened it.

It read,

'Dear Hailzalynn,

How are you my sweet? I have a task for you to do. You need to bring a few friend's along with you, cause the journey will be harsh...

I want you all to travel to Elkis City. You need Flippy, Splendid, and Splendont to go with you. You need to find a man named Mackenzie. Heed my words, he IS dangerous! Take this to him. It is the key to weather and only he could control it so it never could fall on the wrong hands. Never trust a girl named Emeria.

I love you,

Aunt Bonny'

A little box was taped to the letter. Hailz touched it's smooth surface and delicately took it off the page. She knew what she had to do.

She ran to her room and changed into her dark blue hoodie, black jeans, and red shoes. She put her hair in a ponytail and put her golden hoop earring into her right ear.

She packed some food, snacks, water, soda, clothes and weapons into her large army bag. She strapped her sleeping back with a built in pillow into the slot on the left side.

She went outside and opened her car door and put the bag into the trunk of the car. She put the little box and the letter into her pocket then grabbed her car keys from the hook inside the house. She locked the door and started up her car.

"First, the three guys, and then the rest..." Hailz said to herself as she drove off to Splendid's house.

It was actually hard to get Splendid and the others to agree going with her. Flippy offered to drive his jeep so there's room for the other tree friends.

"Oh, and Hailz, I think I know who you should take with us.." Splendid grinned.


	2. Meeting the Characters

**Thank you for the OCs!~ :D I'm already hooked into this story XD Enjoy~**

* * *

"Who are you talking about?" Hailz asked Splendid.

"You'll see" Splendid mused.

Hailz just pouted. He told Flippy and Splendont to stay where they are. He picked up Hailz, bridal style, (Don't worry fangirls, she slapped him across the face), and flew to a random house. A dark blue cat was rummaging through a pile of junk in the middle of his lawn, muttering something about stupid garbage men and how he could do a better job.

"Tuffy! Come over here!" Splendid called.

Tuffy perked his ears up and glared at Splendid, "Well, Isn't it little MISS showoff"

Splendid sighed, "Look, I want you to come with us to give a little box to a man. Please?!"

It was mostly hard for the cat to understand what the hero said. He simply shrugged, "Fine, since I have nothing better to do"

"Great! Follow me!" Splendid picked up Tuffy and Hailz, then zoomed off to another random place.

"YO! SPLENDID!," a orange tiger with black stripes and a ranger hat called out to the hero. A light blue bear with no pupils. He's wearing a brown Eskimo jacket, brown furry boots, red mittens, red scarf, and blue snow cap.

Splendid grinned, "Stripes! Just who we needed!," he flew down to Stripes.

"Uhh... they don't look too good..." Stripes pointed out to Hailz, who is dizzy, and Tuffy, who's about ready to throw up.

"Give me that hat..." Tuffy groaned.

"Ew. Don't, Stripes" Sub Zero said.

"Splendid... please call Flippy... tell Splendont to drive my car too.. I can't take another fly" Hailz slurred.

Splendid nodded and let go of her and Tuffy. He walked a few steps away from them and dialed Flippy's number.

"Soo anyways... why do you need us?" Sub Zero asked.

Hailz told them what's on her Aunt Bonny's letter. They both seem to understand.

"Ah.. Mind if I call a few friends to come with?" Stripes asked.

"Not at all. We need all the help we can get" Hailz smiled.

Stripes called a few friends and they showed up less than 5 minutes.

A Tiger named Scar, who has his left ear is shortened, a scar running down the right side of his face, and a hidden tail, was smiling at Stripes.

Next to Scar was Twin does. One was Fawn and the other was Flora. They both are light brown but Floral wears a yellow rose on her left ear.

A fading yellow Labrador with a white tipped tail and profound wrinkles, walked up to Stripes with a heartwarming smile like any old person could give. She wears a three layer necklace made of red and orange clay beads, has bracelets and earrings of the same pattern. This woman was named Millie.

"Hailz, let me introduce you to them. This is Scar, Fawn and Flora, and Millie" Stripes said.

"Nice to meet you all." Hailz smiled.

They suddenly heard a beep. Flippy was in front of the house while Splendont was right next to his Jeep.

"So, who's riding with who?" Flippy asked.

Splendid thought for a moment, "How about we let Hailz decide?"

Splendont got out of Hailz's car and flew to the group.

"Ok.. Riding with me is Scar, Stripes, Flora, and Tuffy. Riding with Flippy is Splendid, Splendont, Fawn, and Millie. Any questions?" Hailz asked.

Tuffy, Splendont, and Scar raised their hands.

"None? Good. Now get in the cars!" Hailz went into her car and started it up.

Everyone went into their respected car and they were soon on the road.

* * *

**_I know that was short XD But guess what?~ A SONG IS GOING TO BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!~~ BE AFRAID. _**


	3. Little Bit Of Trouble At The Diner

It was already night time and Hailz wasn't tired yet. Tuffy sighs, "When are we going to stop?! My butt is tired!"

"Shut up. We're stopping at a diner" Hailz snapped back at him. She parked at a spot and Flippy parked next to her.

They all went out of their cars and Tuffy was jumping up and down, "FIRST ONE OUT! I KNEW I'M BETTER THAN YOU ALL!"

"Geez... I'm 13.. I'm surprised a guy older than me is acting childish.." Hailz rolled her eyes.

Everyone agreed. Tuffy just scoffed and glared at Hailz. They went inside the diner and sat at a 10 person table.

A young rabbit waitress with curly blonde hair, green emerald eyes, and peach colored fur walked up to them, "What do you want to drink?"

They told her what they wanted to drink and she nodded and walked to the other room. Hailz was getting suspicious of the waitress' manner. She gave them a dirty look as Hailz was asking her if they had sugar cookies. Weird.

A few minutes later, the waitress came out with their drinks and grinned. They drank it.

"NOW GIVE ME THE KEY!" she roared.

"Wait.. What?!" Hailz yelled in confusion.

"You heard me! Give me the key Bonny gave you! I put a potion in your drinks! I have... no idea... what it does.."

Hailz felt weird. She got up from her seat and slapped the woman across the face.

"Lets go!" Hailz commanded as the group ran towards the door.

The waitress laughed as she made the door shut closed and picked up Hailz with a evil green aura.

Fluffy suddenly broke into song, "_Whats up with her? Why is she here? and how does she know we're commin!?"_

"_Hey Hailz!," _Stripes sang, "_Don't listen to her! We'll free ya and go oooonnn!_"_  
_

"_Just give us one last chance, to free ourselves and go on! Just giiiive us a channce! To defend ourseeelllvees!" _they all sang in unison

"_I never wanted to die this way," _Hailz sang, "_I have so much to go on, its the only way. Please, ma'mm, give us one last chance, to defend ourselves today, please babe, gives us one last chance! to go free and save the woooorlld!" _

Stripes started to beat the crap out of the waitress while singing, _"Don't worry Hailz! You'll be free in no time, just sit there and stay tight. You'll be out before you knoooww iiiiiiitt!_"

The waitress dropped Hailz and suddenly died.

"_We had our last chance! To defend ourselves, now, we'll go get outta heere! and be free and save the wooorld! TO DEFEND OUR SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLVVEEESS!"_

Only Stripes and Hailz finished the last words. Their throats are swollen for singing it too loud.

"What...was... that?..." Scar asked.

"I don't know... I think that's what was in the drinks... a singing potion..." Stripes said while breathing heavily.

"Can we just go now?.. It's bad enough I sang in front of you guys.." Hailz whined.

"Oh quit your yappin, deary," Millie said as she hit Hailz's arm with her cane, "I think you were wonderful"

"Yeah," Fawn said, "I think you were wonderful too.."  
"Eh thanks for the compliments guys, but we need to go" Hailz said as the grabbed a chair and broke the window open. They walked out of the already breaking down diner.

**_Some other place..._**

"YOU FAILED ME AGAIN!" a young cat with blue fur and strawberry colored hair growled. She's wearing a black dress thats ripped up on the bottom and a skull necklace. She has a tiara with a skull for a jewel. This is Emeria.

"I'm sorry! I thought the potion will KILL THEM! NOT MAKE EM SING!" the waiter from earlier said.

Emeria thought of a punishment for the waiter. She got an idea and looked back at her, "As punishment for not getting the key to the weather of mass distruction, I hereby send you to **PONYVILLE**!"_ (note: I love my little pony.)_

"NOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

"It's either THAT or be in a room, that has no door, with **JUSTIN BEIBER**! Oh and you cant get out or teleport"

"...I pick ponyville..." the waiter squeaked.

As the guards take the waiter away, Emeria sat back down on her thrown and sighs.

A crystal ball appears in front of her and she made it float. Hailz and the others appeared in the ball as a she watched where they're going.

"Oh I will capture you my little bunny. ROSE!" Emeria yelled.

A mix between a cat and a rabbit (Cabbit XD) with Red fur, long wavy red hair with bangs that cover her left eye, cat-like ears with black stripes, and a black rabbit tail. shows up. She Wears a black chocker with a red rose on it, white strapples shirt, red leather jacket, black shorts and black shoes.

"Yes your highmistress?" Rose cooed.

"I want you to capture this little brat. Do anything, as long as the box is safe.

"Yes your highmistress." Rose walked away.

Emeria sighed, "Hope I don't have to do anything myself..."

* * *

YAY! SINGING! BUT THERES MORE SINGING :'D BE AFRAID OF ME!

Anyways... yep :P

~Hailzthewakawaka~


	4. Over Dying Seas part 1

**Like the cover for this story?~ I made it myself ^^ seriously, I did XD ...It looks terrible ;A; Heh. Enjoy this chapter!~**

* * *

It was morning, Flippy and Hailz were the only ones awake since they're driving. Hailz drank her mountain dew just to stay up and it worked like a charm.

They parked their cars in a giant ship to get to their destination faster. As they got out, Tuffy and Stripes ran around screaming "YAY!"

"STRIPES! TUFFY! BE CAREFUL!" Sub Zero yelled out.

"Ugh... Are they seriously gonna act like this?..." Splendont groaned.

Hailz just shrugged, "Hope nobody gets sea sick. Cause we're going to be on here just for the night. We'll arrive in Kata Losta in the morning"

Rose, who's in disguise, walks up to the group, "Hi! My name is Rosealyn! I hope you enjoy your stay here! Miss Hailz, please follow me."

Hailz followed Rose to the kitchen. Rose took out a sugar cookie and gave it to her, "Eat it my dear, it's your favorite. Sugar cookie"

Hailz was about to take it, but she stopped herself, "Wait... how did you know I love sugar cookies?..."

"Uhhh... coincidence?" Rose stammered, "J-just eat it!"

"Hmm... maybe later..." Hailz said as she went out. Rose glared at her.

"That little brat... I'll get her to eat it...," Rose said darkly as she went into her room and locked the door. She threw off her disguise and takes the make up off of her.

She stared at her reflection and wondered why Emeria picked her to get the box.

"**_Somethin' is on my mind, why did she pick me? Does she have trust in me or does she hate me?.." _**Rose sang. She laughs a little,** "**_**BULLCRAP! I'LL SHOW HER I COULD CATCH THAT RABBIT EVEN IF I DIE ON MY LAST BREATH!**"_

Rose stood up from her chair and laughed. Not just any laugh, an insane laugh.

"_**I will get the girl to eat the poisoned cookie. Take the box and leave the others for deaaad!**"_ She put on her regular clothes and grinned in the mirror, "_**I will gain more trust from Mistress Emeria so she'll GIVE THE POWERS TO ME! I WILL BE THE GODDESS OF THE WEATHER EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!**"_

She just realized the consequences for failing to catch Hailz, "_**Ohhh but if I fail, she'll have my head and put me on a mantel above her fireplaaace... But I must get that brat's dying fat body THROWN off the ship! And no one.. haha... NO ONE.. is going to stop me**" _

She evilly chuckles. She opened her door and went back to the kitchen. She picked up the cookie and crumbled it to pieces.

**Meanwhile with the others...**

**__**"Hailz? What's wrong?" Sub Zero asked.

Hailz just sighed. She knew the singing potion was kicking in, "**_Why did my aunt pick me? She coulda picked my cousin, or possibly my sister... But whyy meeeee?..."_**She stood up and looked at the ocean, "_**No I wasn't prepared for thiiiis! Sure, I could get place to plaacce. Heck, even the tooonn way! But I can't handle this kind of job, I just might as well burn up from this grouund!**_"_**  
**_

Hailz sighed sadly.

"_**Pfft. Please, I could do better than you! Sad-ly, tis' it be true! Just pull yourself together we have to get to that retarded guy!**_" Tuffy sang and he pulled Hailz from the rails.

"_**Babe, just keep your chin up and keep smiling. We're gonna make it through this.. CUZ I AM BETTER THAN ALL OF YOUUU!**_" Splendont sang as he pointed to Tuffy when he said 'better than all of you'.

"_**No you're not!**_" Tuffy argued

"_**Yes I am!**_" Splendont yelled.

"_**go stick your head in a railroad track! Railroad track! Railroad track! Go stick your head in a railroad track and possibly never come baack!"**_Tuffy, now, is annoyed.

"STOP IT!," Hailz yelled as both the boys stopped their little singing fight, "FIGHTING ISN'T GONNA HELP! JUST SHUT UP!"

"Deary, I must ask... what's in the box?..." Millie asked.

"Well... I don't know.." Hailz said as she took out the box. She opened it and there sat there a bright diamond ring with a cloud pendant on it.

They stood there in amazed.

"It's so... beautiful.." Millie cooed.

"Yeah... No wonder why all the baddies are out to steal it.." Hailz whispered as the closed the box and put it in her pocket.

"Do you think that Rosealyn girl will get in the way?.." Flippy asked.

Hailz hesitated, "I have no idea... let's just get some rest..."

* * *

_**We have a new baddie from the mail! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE WELCOME BLAAAADDE!**_

_**Blade: SHUT UP.**_

_**Party pooper...**_

_**Blade: *kills me***_

_***dead***_

_**blade: REVIEW OR DIE! *evil laughter***_


	5. Over Dying Seas part 2

_**Sorry for the delay XD; I'd like to thank MuffinHTF for the idea ^^ you saved my behind. Anyways, there's going to be TWO alternate endings when I finish this story! So read on!~**_

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

Hailz woke up, just to find the box missing. She screamed at the top of her lungs till everyone bursts into her room.

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Splendid panicked.

"THE BOX IS MISSING!" Hailz screamed.

Rose heard, her eyes went small and she frantically looked for it.

"HOLY *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*(Censored for the younger viewers~)" Tuffy screamed out.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?! AND NO SINGING" Hailz asked/yelled.

"LET'S FIND IT! TRALALLAAAAAAA!" Splendont screamed out as he zoomed off.

Hailz jumped out of bed and looked around the room.

"I got an idea, how about we spit up?" Flippy suggested.

"Good idea" Tuffy said as he ran into a random direction.

They heard a scream. A really girlyish scream. Hailz ran to where Tuffy went and saw his dead body. It looked as if his head got sawed off by a chainsaw.

**_In a secret place..._**

Emeria was laughing softly as she dragged Tuffy's ghost form to a pole. She put a collar on him and hooked it onto the pole so he wouldn't escape.

"Why did you kill me you little-" Tuffy growled.

Emeria put a finger on his lips and went a few inches from his lips, "Because I can, sweetheart"

Tuffy blushed and tried to back away. Emeria pulled away from Tuffy and walked over to her crystal ball, "Millie took the box. I made it appear on your dead body just for fun"

"you.. did... WHAT?!" Tuffy yelled.

"Hey, at least you'll be famous" Emeria shrugged.

**_Back with the others..._**

**__**"I can't believe Tuffy stole it..." Hailz started.

"Impossible.. he was sharing a room with me..." Flippy stated as if he knew what happened.

"Or he fooled you by making a pretend him" Splendont said.

"No, he kept talking in his sleep.. I barely got any last night"

"Tape recorder?" Millie pointed out.

"I know a recorded voice when I hear one.." Flippy said.

"Guys, let's just get off this crappy ship. We're at the place now" Hailz sighed.

Everyone got into the cars and got off the ship.

**_Meanwhile..._**

**__**"YOU FAILURE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I PICKED YOU!" Emeria screeched.

"Sorry boss" Rose apologized.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER! I HAD TO WASTE MY TIME KILLING THIS LITTLE RETARD OVER THERE!" Emeria yelled as she pointed accusingly at Tuffy.

"Geez, calm your chest already!" Tuffy complained.

"sorry boss" Rose apologized again.

"I'm guessing I have to use Blade, huh?"

Rose's eyes shrank. She shockingly turned her head to the double doors and saw Blade. She gulped.

"Hey there Rose. Failed again, huh. Poisoned cookie? You have got to be kidding me" Blade growled as he grabbed her hand and twisted it.

Rose screamed. Blade just smiled.

"That's enough, Blade. You have a Rabbit to make soup out of"

* * *

_**AND DONE! oh god... sorry for the short chapter ~_~ I'm still accepting ideas :3 So BRING IT ON!~**_

_**~Hailzthewakawaka~**_


End file.
